


The Maelstrom and the Weaponsmith

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [1]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Childbirth, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Doggy Style, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Lust, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Seduction, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day working in the Hokage office, Naruto is in for a surprise from Cattleya once he returns home. NarutoxCattleya. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maelstrom and the Weaponsmith

Hello to all! Here is my first of many crossovers with  _ **Naruto**_  and the  _ **Queen's Blade**  _series. The pairing in this story is Naruto and the lovely Cattleya from Queen's Blade. This makes this story the first Cattleya lemon ever should there be no other lemons of her here. Now, I should tell you that since Cattleya is incredibly attractive, this story is basically just smut and lemons, so enjoy and I hope you can forgive me as I couldn't think of a well-balanced plotline.

 

Summary: After a day of work, Naruto's lover Cattleya arouses him and he does her all over the place.

Disclaimer: I don't own **Naruto**  or  **Queen's Blade**. That includes the Mambo Number 5 parody as well.

Notes: This crossover is an original with Cattleya as she does not a son named Lana or Rana, what have you, nor is she married. Naruto is 16 and Cattleya is 24. The erotic spanking scene was entirely written by my friend and reviewer _ **Pyromania101**_ , who was kind enough to let me use it. So please be sure to also thank him for the idea.

Also, the birth scene was written by Ryan L. Spradling and thank him as well.

* * *

_Interviewing the Star_

Raptorcloak: Hey, Naruto, what's new, pal?

Naruto: Nothing but the sky. What new idea do you have for us this time?

Raptorcloak: Well, I just realized I've never placed you in a crossover series and Queen's Blade is the perfect series for a crossover with your series. Just check out the girls. (Shows Naruto a picture of all the girls he will be paired with in the series.)

Naruto: Wow! Talk about some nice busts!

Raptorcloak: Exactly. That's why I think you're perfect for the series.

Naruto (Smiling): I'm gonna love this but I can only explain it through song.

Raptorcloak: Sounds good to me. Let's hear it.

Naruto (Chuckling): All right. (Clears throat before starting to sing.)

_Ladies and gentleman, this is Mambo no 5, Namikaze style_

_One, two, three, four, five everybody in the car, so come on_

_Let's ride to the liquor store around the corner_

_The boys say they want some gin and juice_

_But I really don't wanna, beer bust like I had last week_

_I must stay deep because talk is cheap_

_I like Melpha, Cattleya, Nyx and Risty_

_And as I continue you know, I'm putting on the ritz_

_So what can I do I really beg you my Lord_

_To me is flirting it's just like sport, anything fly_

_It's all good let me dump it please set in the trumpet_

_A little bit of Menace in my life, a little bit of Airi by my side_

_A little bit of Risty is all I need, a little bit of Tomoe coming my way_

_A little bit of Leina in the sun, a little bit of Melpha all night long_

_A little bit of Shizuka here I am, a little bit of you makes me your man_

_Mambo no 5_

_Jump up and down and move it all around_

_Shake your head to the sound; put your hand on the ground_

_Take one step left and one step right_

_One to the front and one to the side_

_Clap your hand once and clap your hands twice_

_And if it looks like this then you are doing it right_

_A little bit of Menace in my life, a little bit of Airi by my side_

_A little bit of Risty is all I need, a little bit of Tomoe coming my way_

_A little bit of Leina in the sun, a little bit of Melpha all night long_

_A little bit Shizuka here I am, a little bit of you makes me your man_

_Trumpet, the trumpet_

_Mambo no 5_

_A little bit of Menace in my life, a little bit of Airi by my side_

_A little bit of Risty is all I need, a little bit of Tomoe coming my way_

_A little bit of Leina in the sun, a little bit of Melpha all night long_

_A little bit of Shizuka here I am, a little bit of you makes me your man_

_I do all, to fall in love with a girl like you_

_You can't run and you can't hide_

_You and me gonna touch the sky_

_Mambo no 5, Namikaze style_

Raptorcloak (claps hands with audience): Well, enjoy the story, everyone.

* * *

"Finally." Naruto said as he finished his paperwork and dispelled all his shadow clones that helped him get through the work faster. The sixth Hokage got out of his chair and stretched his limbs before he headed to the living quarters of the mansion.

He entered the kitchen, where he smelled miso ramen being cooked and there he saw a beautiful, youthful pale-skinned woman who was five foot nine inches with black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes behind glasses with her having a curvy waist (68), very wide hips (99), and enormous breasts (120) that towered over even Tsunade's.

The woman's name was Cattleya, who was a part-time weapons merchant that Naruto meet while with Jiraiya on the road and the incredibly busty woman took a liking to the blonde male when she was selling him some kunai as did he. Whenever Jiraiya was off wooing ladies at night or Naruto had no form of training to do, the young blonde and the bosomy woman would always talk to each other about their lives and Cattleya found Naruto wanting to be leader of his home village very admirable while he was glad he found someone to spend time with when his master was elsewhere.

Then four years later, Cattleya transferred to the village and Naruto took advantage of this and soon the two spent time together until Naruto became Hokage and Cattleya moved in with him and they turned into lovers when they realized they enjoy each other's companies that well. Naruto saw Cattleya wearing a white apron with a plain purple bra and thong that hardly was able to hold in her highly plump ass or her enormous breasts as both the tops and undersides of them were exposed.

Naruto smirked and closed the kitchen door and took off his jacket before walking towards the women who cooked before wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head between her shoulders. She froze for a moment before smiling in recognition of his touch before looking back at him and he smiled at his beloved woman.

"Hello, Cattleya-chan." Naruto said.

"Hello there, Naruto-kun. How was your day working?" Cattleya asked.

"It was pretty exhausting but not that bad." Naruto responded.

"Well, you must be hungry so the ramen is ready and it just needs to cool down a bit." Cattleya said.

"Cattleya-chan, you're the best." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek and she chuckled in response as she turned off the stove and let the ramen sit. After it was done cooling, the pair sat and ate it.

"Cattleya-chan, is this a new miso flavor?" Naruto asked

"It sure is. I made it myself." Cattleya responded.

"It tastes great." Naruto gladly said while Cattleya looked at him in appreciation as he ate the ramen. After that, Cattleya was by the sinking washing some dishes while unbeknownst to her, Naruto took off his shirt and went up the busty woman with his erection growing as the blonde's erection pressed against his pants as he hungrily eyed Cattleya's ass.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Naruto thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Cattleya and she didn't mind this at all, though she did stiffen from how muscular his chest felt.

Naruto nuzzled Cattleya and circled his hands around her stomach to enjoy how warm and tender her skin felt as his erection started to stiffen and the busty woman started to breath erratically before she took off her apron and tossed it onto the table out of a fit of passion and that only left her in the skimpy clothes she wore. Cattleya groaned as she bit her lip to suppress a moan as Naruto started kissing the back of her neck while he traced her stomach with his hands while she backed her ass on his crotch where his hardness was waiting.

"Naruto-kun, you're mighty hard, aren't you?" Cattleya asked.

"Yeah. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto chuckled.

"Now, that you mention it, yes." Cattleya said as she winked back at him.

"You dressed like this on purpose, didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." Cattleya answered while winking again.

"Allow me." Naruto said with a lusty smile.

"Led on, Naruto-kun." Cattleya said as Naruto nodded before sliding his hands up her waist and into her shirt to cup her large breasts; both of which were larger than his hands and she whimpered slightly as he began kneading the enormous mounds. Cattleya stopped wishing the dishes and moaned lowly while her nipples started to erect from her young lover's touch while he caressed the mounds and his heart began to race as a result.

"Holy crap!" Naruto thought at the feeling of the large breasts in his palms while Naruto quickly let go of her breasts and unclipped her bra, which fell to the floor and the sword merchant turned around to face Naruto. His face went bright red at the size of Cattleya's enormous mounds and groaned as his cock had grown so hard that it almost hurt from the sight of them.

"Cattleya-chan, you're damn incredible." Naruto said before Cattleya pressed her lips against his mouth and the two kissed while they had their tongues meet and the blonde removed his pants, allowing his member to jut out of his boxer shorts.

Naruto gripped Cattleya's ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist and, despite herself being slightly taller than him, he held her perfectly. Cattleya wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulders and held onto him while they kissed before they fell onto the floor with the blonde underneath the busty woman while she sat on his lap; his throbbing length now inside her thong inches away from her womanhood.

Naruto reached up and cupped what he could of the large mounds and squeezed them together while Cattleya just held still while the young Hokage kneaded her breasts like no tomorrow. Naruto pulled on her nipples before he sat upright and planted his lips on her tits and suckled them until they were nice and hard.

Cattleya moaned while she felt herself turn wet on the inside as her lover tasted her sensitive nipples and the blonde pressed her enormous breasts together as he rubbed them together with his heart racing while pressing his hands into the warm, pliable mounds together while pressing his thumbs into the undersides of her tits.

Naruto lustfully growled as he tenderly bit into the breasts and flicked his tongue around the woman's tits, tasting them with great vigor. Cattleya smiled and held Naruto's head against her chest as he started to kiss the mounds before his kisses lead up to her neck, where his kissing turned into tenderly nibbling on the side of her throat.

The two moaned at how well their sexual instincts were guiding them before Naruto left a bright hickey on her and he asked her to stand up. He then gripped her thong's waistband with his teeth and pulled it down her thick thighs while Cattleya laughed at how fast he did it as he gestured for her to come near his face.

Then, Cattleya sat over Naruto's face with her legs spread wide apart over his face and he reached up and spread the folds apart to observe the wetness inside of them and licked his lips before bringing his mouth closer to her pussy and his tongue instantly entered her hot folds. Cattleya whimpered while Naruto licked deeply into her by trailing his tongue inside her hot walls as she moaned while he tasted her innards.

Cattleya sat still as she was licked into by Naruto's tongue as she used her index fingers to start fingering her clit to help her pussy turn wetter though the younger man's tongue was already seeing to it that her moistness turn as wet as can be. Naruto licked into the dark-haired woman's entrance while she blushed and took off her glasses to set them on the table.

Naruto's tongue traveled through Cattleya's inner walls as it tasted the moistness surrounding it while the young man reached behind the woman sitting over his mouth to grip that ever plump ass. His fingers sank themselves into the plump ass mound as he twirled his tongue inside Cattleya while she tried to remain still but her young lover's tongue wriggled inside her, allowing ripples of pleasure to run down her spine.

Cattleya moaned as Naruto groped her ass while he tasted her wet womanhood and he kept his eyes focused on her ever large breasts as they slowly bobbed about from her body trying to hold still. Cattleya resorted to groping her breasts and toyed with her nipples to make her inner caverns wetter than earlier to give the blonde more flavor to taste and she succeeded as he still licked deeply inside her moistness.

Naruto's tongue swayed from side-to-side inside of Cattleya's core as the wetness surrounded it and Cattleya rubbed her mounds together as she closed her eyes and the sight occurring above him made his hardened length twitch in complete arousal. Both of Naruto's index fingers started rubbing against Cattleya's clit to help her tease herself and it worked perfectly as more wetness was given to his taste.

Cattleya whimpered as she sensed her orgasm approaching faster as Naruto's tongue brushed against her inner walls teasingly, and she carried on with pressing her enormous mounds together while her erect nipples brushed together as well.

Naruto smiled at this and licked into the folds until Cattleya moaned and released her inner juices onto his tongue, and he licked the substance hungrily until the outside of her pussy was clean.

"Well, Cattleya-chan, that tasted pretty good, that's for true." Naruto chuckled from underneath his busty lover who smiled down at him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. How about I return the favor?" Cattleya said in response.

"That sounds like a blast. Let's do it." Naruto smiled in response as he got up from underneath Cattleya and leaned back against the counter while she was on her knees. She gripped his boxer shorts and he stood still as she pulled them down to his ankles by his waistband, allowing his swollen erection to jut out in front of her face. She marveled at the veins on it and blew on it, causing Naruto to shiver in joy before she gripped it and started stroking it with her hand.

Naruto shivered from how good her touch felt and she smiled at the hardness in her hand while she tenderly palmed the blonde's balls and toyed with them as he closed his eyes, and Cattleya only smiled at this while jerking her lover. Cattleya brought her mouth to the erection and licked the underside of it slowly before blowing on it again; Naruto shivering again as a result before she laid on her back and gestured for him to come closer.

He caught her drift before putting his lower body over her chest to placing his manhood between her vast cleavage and she enclosed her enormous breasts on it; it completely vanishing into the mounds. The amazing softness of the mounds made Naruto's breathing turn erratic and heavy with lust as Cattleya held them together and rubbed them on her lover's erection, while he gripped her nipples and started teasing them by pinching. While Naruto couldn't see his member at all inside the large valley of breasts, Cattleya could faintly see the head of Naruto's cock poking through her cleavage and she licked it, as she massaged the rest of it with her breasts and he smiled while helping her lover massage his erection before he made slow thrusts into the breasts.

Naruto pinched Cattleya's tits and rubbed them together on his hulking manhood that pounded through the enormous valley of flesh while he also buried his hands into the softness. Cattleya brushed her tongue on the head of Naruto's cock as it thrust through her enormous cleavage, and he lustfully grinned at the mounds smothering his member. The blonde twisted Cattleya's nipples as he assisted in helping her by rubbing the breasts together on his raging length while the blacked-haired woman tasted the head of the erection.

Cattleya smiled joyfully at how strong Naruto's length felt inside her breasts as she massaged it in response while licking the head of it at the same time. Naruto felt like he was in a blissful dream with the black-haired woman's tits enclosing his member and Cattleya recognized the blonde male's strength as it was his cock that was ultimately the top source of energy in the paizuri action. Naruto groped the enormous mounds on his length and Cattleya blushed at how skilled his hands were as they helped her stroke his member that jiggled with each thrust.

Cattleya rubbed her breasts together on Naruto's length as he pounded it through her large bust as he growled before burying his palms into the oversized mounds and he came a moment later inside his lover's breasts. He groaned as he came inside the large breasts and Cattleya felt her bosom was suddenly warm thanks to the semen and smiled at how strong the cum felt on her chest. Naruto still held the breasts together as he thrust one more time between the breasts, just enough for the head of his cock to poke out of Cattleya's cleavage to shoot more cum to that splattered on her face.

The busty woman chuckled at this as she licked some of the semen off her face before Naruto took his manhood from between Cattleya's breasts while she got up and wiped her face of the semen.

After cleaning herself, Cattleya pulled up a chair, sat down, and placed Naruto over her lap. Neither really said much about it, but this was actually a mutual favorite for both of them. Cattleya pinned her young lover down with her left hand, raised her right hand, and brought it down on Naruto's ass.

Naruto moaned, more in pleasure than pain. Cattleya continued to administer the spanking, alternating between cheeks. Aside from the extreme pleasure that this brought about, there was another reason: when they had children, Naruto would probably be too busy as Hokage to look after them as much as she did, so Cattelya would have to discipline them when they were naughty—they would have inherited traits from their father, after all. Because of this, they had agreed that she would practice spanking in order to be a good punisher when need be, and who better than to practice with than her lover?

"This is for your own good," Cattleya said in a playfully mock scolding tone as she moved to Naruto's sit-spots, quickly turning them pink, then red.

Naruto's only response was a moan that quickly became a cry as the stinging in his rear ignited into an almost roaring blaze. This was perhaps the hardest spanking his beloved Cattleya had ever given him! Luckily, before he could voice any lucid protest, Cattleya stopped. Admiring her work for a moment, she then pulled him into an amorous embrace, seizing his lips in a passionate kiss as her hands groped his now sizzling backside. This elicited moans of pain and pleasure from the young Hokage, but he was able to generate similar sounds from his beloved blacksmith by groping her massive breasts.

"Say, Naruto-kun, why don't we take this to the bedroom?" Cattleya said.

"I don't see any reason not to." Naruto chuckled as the couple left their clothes on the kitchen floor and retired to the bedroom. Cattleya then gripped the bed by leaning her upper body forward, and Naruto smiled at the sight as he marched forward to grip the incredibly busty woman's hips. Naruto slipped his member through Cattleya's inner thighs, and started rubbing his member on both her clit and folds. Cattleya whimpered as Naruto rubbed his length on her womanhood to arouse her and it worked as he felt some of her fluids seep out onto his member.

"Ready, Cattleya-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ready when you are, Naruto-kun." Cattleya smiled and Naruto returned the gesture before he moved forward to enter his erection into her body, and he took her virginity in one swift motion. The couple blushed at how well their parts felt as Cattleya slightly before she began rutting her hips backwards and Naruto responded by pounding his length forward into the busty woman's walls. Cattleya's breasts began to sway as Naruto slammed his crotch into her rear while pounding into her warmth. The blonde male held onto Cattleya's ass as he slammed his manhood into her core and she moaned loudly. Naruto kept his hands on Cattleya's hips as he thrust into her wetness and her erect nipples rapidly heaved over the bed. Cattleya's face with red with lust as her innards received the blonde's male powerful thrusts and he groaned at how warm she felt inside.

His cock pummeled deeply into her walls as he sent his hips charging forward into Cattleya's core and he released her ass to cup what he could of her heaving breasts. Naruto caressed and kneaded the large mounds together as Cattleya moved her body in tandem with his untamed movement speed. He twisted Cattleya's large nipples while simultaneously pulling them and noticed her womanhood grew tighter the more he groped her breasts.

Cattleya moaned as Naruto pounded his manhood into her and held her breasts together, allowing him to twist her hardened nipples together. Naruto mentally melted again at how soft Cattleya's breasts felt as he caressed them and he went to licking the back of her ear.

The black-haired woman moaned as Naruto's crotch slammed into her plump ass with each thrust and he bounced the already-jiggling mounds in his palms. He nibbled the back of her ear before moving on to lick the back of her ear and he wriggled his manhood inside her core. Cattleya held onto the bed tightly as she rutted her hips backward, making her ass smack against Naruto's crotch that jetted forward, making even the friction between the two easy to hear.

Cattleya let go of the bed as she began to assist Naruto in groping her breasts and he held her massive mounds together as he put his head over her shoulders to lick her nipples, arousing the weaponsmith more than she already was.

Naruto jerked his manhood into Cattleya's moist, fiery womanhood that grinded it on the inside and the two moaned as the blonde man pounded his swollen member into the warm walls. Cattleya felt Naruto's throbbing erection slam into her as his crotch kept smacking into her plump ass and the pair started to sweat.

Cattleya then felt Naruto's manhood move strangely inside her and she figured he would release shortly and she also could tell that she would very soon as well. Keeping this in mind, Naruto decided to end things with a big finish as he drove his hips forward while Cattleya did opposite movements with her hips.

Naruto and Cattleya fondled the breasts sharply as they noticed the fondling made her innards grow tighter on his plunging manhood. Cattleya held onto her breasts while Naruto vigorously thrust into her womanhood and they moaned as her insides wrapped his length, allowing his flaming seed into her womb.

The two moaned as they released and panted before Naruto allowed Cattleya to fall on the bed to catch her breath. Naruto rubbed the heavy amount of sweat of his head and he panted while gently running his hands through Cattleya's hair.

"That was quite an event, wasn't it?" Cattleya said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his back, pressing her enormous breasts on him as well.

"You can say that again." Naruto chuckled as he reached back and caressed her cheek while she kissed his.

"Would you care to do another one?" Cattleya asked.

"That's just what I was gonna ask." Naruto replied as he looked back at Cattleya.

"That works all around in that case." Cattleya smiled as she laid Naruto on his back and placed herself on his lap. He smiled as he moved his lower body forward and placed his manhood underneath her womanhood, allowing her to place her warmth on him again.

Naruto smiled as he gripped Cattleya's waist and held her in place to begin pumping his crotch upward. The busty weaponsmith placed her hands on Naruto's chest for balance as her body rode his length and her breasts jiggled along with her plump ass landing on his lap.

The blonde male held onto Cattleya's waist as he thrust into her warmth and he smiled at the arousing view of blue-eyed female's enormous heaving mounds flinging over him. The sight was almost hypnotic and Naruto hungrily eyed the breasts while pounding his length into Cattleya's moist area.

Cattleya rolled her hips forth to grind Naruto's raging cock and he jerked his crotch upright. Naruto reached up and cupped what he could of her bouncing mounds. He let out a husky growl as he caressed the astonishing breasts before he sat up and placed his mouth on her nipple.

Naruto suckled on Cattleya's erect bud and licked it while his hand buried itself while she held onto his shoulders. Cattleya rolled her hips forward and her plump rear smacked against Naruto's lap as it lunged upward into her womanhood.

Naruto circled his tongue around Cattleya's nipple slowly while she whimpered from how good his tongue felt on her sensitive nipples.

Cattleya then wrapped her arms around the back of Naruto's head and sandwiched it. The blonde male happily smiled as he buried his face in her chest and she looked down at him. All she could see of Naruto was his spiky hair sticking out of her cleavage and he still licked the inside of her vast cleavage.

Cattleya rolled her hips with Naruto licking the inside of her cleavage, and she moaned as he rubbed his spiky hair on the insides of her breasts. Naruto released the woman's ass cheeks and returned to groping her breasts. He bounced them in his hand as he kept his head inside her breasts.

Cattleya didn't hear Naruto groan as he came into her a second time and she moaned a final time with the younger male. Then, Cattleya fell forward and landed on top of Naruto, who still had yet to remove his head from her cleavage.

"Naruto-kun, can you even breathe in there?" Cattleya asked out of curiosity.

"You bet!" Naruto said as he freed his head from her bust and they lay as they were.

"Y'know, Cattleya-chan, I'm pretty lucky to have you around." Naruto said as he hugged her and placed his face into her large bust. This was not surprising to her though she wrapped her arms around his back and patted him while smiling.

"I'm glad to have you, too, Naruto-kun." Cattleya said.

_Months later_

"Oh!" moaned Cattleya placing a hand on her oversized belly while resting on the sofa.  
  
"Cattleya-chan? What the matter?" asked Naruto going over to her.  
  
"I don't know. The twins are restless right now." said Cattleya.  
  
"You think today might be the day?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Hard to tell right now." said Cattleya.

The couple soon relaxed with Naruto rubbing Cattleya's back and feet with the help of his shadow clones. During that time they noted that Cattleya was having more pains and they was coming closer together. Soon Cattleya felt fluid run down between her legs.

"My water broke!" she gasped. Naruto quickly had a clone fetch Shizune since they picked to have a home water birth.

"Ok Cat-chan, go ahead and start your breathing." said Naruto. Cattleya nodded and started her Lamaze breathing. Soon Shizune came in.  
  
"How far apart are the contractions?" she asked.  
  
"5 minutes apart." said Naruto. Shizune nodded and got her gear ready.  
  
"You 2 go ahead and walk around. It'll help." she said.  
  
So, they started walking and breathing though contraction while Naruto rubbed her back and feet once she sat down.  
  
"The contractions are a minute apart now." said Naruto as he and Cattleya walked over to the birthing room.  
  
"Let me check." said Shizune doing a scanning jutsu.

"She's at 5. She can get in the water now."  
  
"Just what I want to hear." panted Cattleya taking off her sundress to show she wasn't wearing anything under it.  
  
"Skin to skin first contact huh?" asked Shizune as Cattleya went in the tub.  
  
"Yep." said Naruto and a while later, Shizune checked Cattleya again.

"She's open at 10." she said. Soon Cattleya started pushing.  
  
"The first twin has the head out." said Shizune 20 pushes later.  
  
"I hope so, I'm having so much pain!" moaned Cattleya crushing the hands of 2 of Naruto's shadow clones.  
  
"You're almost there Cattleya-chan." said the real Naruto rubbing her back. Cattleya then pushed with all her might.

"The first one's out, and it's a girl!" said Shizune. Naruto sent a clone to take care of the cord. Soon Cattleya was pushing the 2nd baby out.  
  
"It's a boy!" said Shizune. Naruto's clone took care of the 2nd cord while Cattleya pushed out the afterbirth and Shizune placed the afterbirth in a biohazard bag. Cattleya held the newborns and smiled down at them with Naruto's hand resting on her shoulder.

"You did great, Cattleya-chan." Naruto smiled and Cattleya observed their newborns with both of them having her eye color.

"Naruto-kun, Cattleya-san, what would you like to name your children?" Shizune asked.

"Well, since Cattleya-chan's name is related to a flower, our daughter's name will be Lily and our son will be named Jiraiya." Naruto proudly said and Shizune wrote the names down as Cattleya rocked her newborns.

* * *

There you all have it, the first of many Queen's Blade crossovers with Naruto and as the song states, the girls Naruto will be paired up are Leina, Risty, Melpha, Melona, Menace, Airi, Nyx, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Echidna and many more.

I regret that I couldn't think of a strong plotline, though you guys will find that most of the future crossover that Naruto will either meet the women while on the road or he will have been hired by them, and they bond throughout the story. All in all, I couldn't think of a reason as to why Cattleya would need to hire Naruto.

The next pairing for this series will be NarutoxLeina entitled **_The Maelstorm and the Wandering Warrior_**. Well, check you guys later..


End file.
